


A Boundless Place

by Konigsberg



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Communication, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Azure Moon, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romance, Size Difference, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konigsberg/pseuds/Konigsberg
Summary: “You might think this is an indulgence for you, but it’s far from a hardship for me.”Laughing, Dimitri returns his hands to Ashe’s hips. He takes a step back and tugs Ashe along with him. “Even so, we don’t have to tonight.” His expression sobers as he continues, saying, “If you feel you need time to consider, I won’t be insulted. Please don’t feel pressured. I’m more than happy to make love to you as usual.”Ashe’s eyes crinkle. “You can’t tempt me with such an offer then expect me not to be eager…”“Then… perhaps we should begin.”Grinning, Ashe takes hold of his shirt and tugs it free from his belt.Ashe and Dimitri try switching.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	A Boundless Place

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from ["He touched me, so I live to know" by Emily Dickenson](https://www.poemofquotes.com/emilydickinson/he-touched-me-so-i-lived-to-know.php).
> 
> He touched me, so I live to know  
> That such a day, permitted so,  
> I groped upon his breast --  
> It was a boundless place to me  
> And silenced, as the awful sea  
> Puts minor streams to rest.
> 
> Warnings: Just so you know there's a foot against a bulge in this fic. I had to think long and hard about if that counted as a foot job or not. More like foot frottage but who knows.

As they enter the depths of winter, the night sets in earlier and earlier. With it comes a chill so intense few stay up for long. Warm beds and sitting rooms are far too tempting to stray from. Even for children of Faerghus well acquainted with its weather, such nights prove too much. At the very least, they make a good excuse to seek further shelter.

When they arrive, Dimitri’s chambers are already heated by a steady fire. The handmaids tended it in his stead and left the candles lit as well. Ashe knows from experience that the bed, too, will be prepared thanks to the warmer.

Dimitri sheds his coat as he and Ashe step into the room, leaving him in a loose undershirt and his riding breeches. Ashe watches as he drapes the jacket over the daybed, eyes trailing over his back. Dimitri rolls his shoulders, breath leaving him in a sigh. Their day was spent in the cabinet, listening to stuffy nobles argue over taxes. It’s preferable, of course, to the hard days they spent at war. Still, for battle-honed soldiers, it can be stifling work. Testifying to this is the tension Dimitri carries, etched in the harsh lines of his shoulders.

When they first took to the halls of Fhirdiad, the staff attempted to place Dimitri in the quarters that once belonged to his parents. As soon as possible, he arranged to return to his childhood rooms. Their luxury astonishes Ashe. After experiencing the riches of Lord Lonato, he thought he’d seen it all but that small palace with all its riches is nothing compared to the King’s treatment.

The canopy bed is large enough for three men of Dimitri's size. Currant-black oak constitutes its frame. The headboard is decorated with complex engravings and rich paints. Draped from the tester are heavy curtains, all midnight blues and starry golds. Dimitri has the softest sheets, too.

Closing the door behind them gives Ashe a moment to still his heart. His anticipation almost overwhelmed him many times today. In the morning, he bathed with great care, preparing in hopes that tonight would happen. The afternoon found him joining the cabinet. Dimitri insisted he sit at his side, close enough for him to pat Ashe’s shoulder and press their knees together beneath the table. When Dimitri laid his hand upon Ashe’s thigh, he feared he would combust. Now, the emotion binding his chest tight threatens to spill over completely.

He faces Dimitri to find the lacing of his shirt has come loose, revealing his collarbones. Dimitri lingers by the daybed, fingers brushing its arm. He swallows.

The desire to kiss his Adam’s apple and the dip of his collar rises to Ashe’s throat and catches. Would it be too bold of him? They’re alone and shielded from prying eyes, safely tucked away in Dimitri’s private quarters; no one will intrude upon this moment. If there’s a time for him to be daring, surely it’s now.

It is far from the first time they’ve stolen away together. With his gentle hands, Dimitri has laid him bare beneath the candlelight time and time again. He’s learned every unseen part of him with fingertips and lips alike. In turn, Ashe has kissed Dimitri’s smile and tears. Sheltered by the night, Ashe pressed his ear to Dimitri’s heart to listen to the beautiful and wretched things residing there. With lips brushing, they’ve whispered words raw and honeyed alike, sharing sentiments that would never stand the light of day. Still, he finds himself too shy to reach out, at least so soon.

Blessedly, Dimitri is not so withdrawn himself. He steps closer, expression softening. For a man defined by strength, he is endlessly tender when he pulls Ashe close. His hands, so broad and weathered by war, cup his face. He traces the line of his jaw and brushes a thumb over his cheekbone. Such care leaves Ashe hollowed as if he’s a vessel waiting to be filled. From parted lips, Dimitri’s breath comes slow and burning. Ashe can’t tear his gaze from Dimitri’s mouth just as he can’t force thoughts of kissing him from his mind. Each touch fills Ashe with warmth; it pools in the cage of his ribs and builds until he aches. He feels light, his head full of cotton and his body rendered as fragile as an eggshell.

“Beautiful,” Dimitri murmurs, fingers easing into Ashe’s hair. “So beautiful.”

Their eyes catch like burrs against velvet. Ashe’s heart trembles. He wets his lips, clutching at Dimitri’s shirt with unsteady hands. Dimitri’s eye darts to Ashe’s mouth. His gaze darkens with the weight of his desire. One look and Ashe’s stomach is alight with butterflies.

If either of them is beautiful, it must be Dimitri. In the low light, his skin glows. The lines of his cheekbones and jaw are softened. Shadows slide across his throat, tempting Ashe’s fingers to follow. His heart, too, may weigh heavy, but only because it is made of gold.

Dimitri draws his knuckles across Ashe’s cheek, thumb brushing his bottom lip. “May I?”

Breath hitching, Ashe shuffles closer until they’re nearly chest to chest. He has to tilt his head back to meet Dimitri’s gaze. “Do you have to ask?” he teases, or at least attempts to. His voice nearly breaks under the strain of his emotion.

Dimitri cards his fingers through his hair. “I would never be able to forgive myself if I did something to upset you.” His brow furrows. He traces Ashe’s cheekbone once more.

Ashe gives in and slips his fingers beneath the collar of Dimitri’s shirt. His skin is so very warm. He can feel the beat of Dimitri’s heart.

_Golden_. His heart must be golden and shining bright. Dedue once said that Dimitri’s suffering stems from the depth and potency of his emotions. He feels in a way few others can, and it threatens to overwhelm him. It’s harrowing to watch, and yet it only adds to Dimitri’s beauty.

“Please kiss me.” Ashe tilts his head back. His hand slides up Dimitri’s neck, fingers finding the soft spot just beneath his jaw. “Dimitri…”

Breath leaving him in a rush, Dimitri tightens his hold on Ashe’s hair just enough to bring forth an ache. Ashe gasps quietly, eyes fluttering shut. Pleasure curls down his spine, a shudder following in its wake, until the heat of it settles in the pit of his stomach. Even in moments such as these, Dimitri is nothing but careful.

With the hand wound in his hair, Dimitri guides Ashe’s head back and to the side. He murmurs breathless, half-formed praise when Ashe moves with him, quietly responsive.

“Beautiful,” Dimitri croons. It draws a blush high to Ashe’s cheeks. “Utterly beautiful…”

“ _Ah_ …” Ashe wets his lips. His hands find Dimitri’s shoulders, clinging tightly.

Dimitri kisses his slack lips, a caress of breath and skin. Even this feathery contact is electric. Ashe’s heart leaps. He curls his fingers in Dimitri’s shirt to bring them as close as possible. He imagines what it must look like from afar—Dimitri’s body like a shield encompassing his slighter frame. There’s something thrilling about the difference in their height and the thinly veiled power Dimitri holds within. It’s as if they’re meant to fit.

“You too.” Ashe flushes. He winds his arms around Dimitri’s neck. “I mean, you’re beautiful too.”

He’s all the more beautiful when his cheeks pinken in response to the praise. Humming, he rubs the tip of his nose against Ashe’s own. “You’re too kind to me, my darling.”

Ashe tries to duck his head, but Dimitri is quick to hook a finger under his chin. He strokes his thumb over Ashe’s bottom lip. His gaze softens.

“Dimitri…”

Even with Dimitri’s head ducked to meet him, Ashe has to stand on tiptoe to kiss him properly. Sliding a hand into Dimitri’s hair, he draws his bottom lip between his own. Dimitri huffs out a breath and tightens his hold, fingers knotting at the back of his shirt. He clings to Ashe like the world will crumble without him at his side. With a helpless noise, Ashe traces Dimitri’s bottom lip with his tongue.

He’s torn between teasing further and claiming the kiss he wants—something heated and soul-shaking. Groaning, Dimitri makes the decision for him, taking Ashe’s tongue between his lips to give it a little suck. The thrill of it goes straight to Ashe’s cock and he keens.

The noise does something visceral to Dimitri. A moan spills from him and his teeth find Ashe’s lip. With quick fingers, he unbuttons Ashe’s coat and brushes it from his shoulders. Before it reaches the floor, he's tugging Ashe’s shirt from the waist of his breeches. Ashe whines when the fabric reaches his underarm but he gives in, releasing Dimitri’s neck so the shirt can be stripped from him.

“Wait,” Ashe gasps. His following words devolve into a moan when Dimitri gently drags his nails down his back. Ashe arches against him and scrabbles to find a hold on his shirt.

Dimitri’s hands are so large his fingers nearly meet when he fits them about Ashe’s hips; it’s dizzying. “My love, do you need me to stop?”

He shakes his head, mouth working soundlessly. His blush slips down his chest.

Dimitri’s lips quirk and he huffs out a laugh. “I will do anything you ask, you know. Anything you’d like.” He gives Ashe’s waist a gentle squeeze.

Swallowing, Ashe murmurs, “But I want to… I want to make you feel good, too. You always take such good care of me.” He drags his teeth over his lip. “Even if it’s just for tonight, will you let me?”

Lowering his head until their foreheads touch, Dimitri closes his eyes. His smile remains. Ashe slips his arms around his neck once more, fingers playing with his hair.

Sharing their breath, holding each other close—there’s little else Ashe could possibly want. Expressing this to Dimitri should be easier than it’s proven to be in the past, but in his defense, Dimitri is stubbornly determined to pamper him. It’s in his nature, and Ashe can’t fault him for it. But he does want to return his kindness, desperately so.

“Anything?” Dimitri’s voice has never been so small. It reaches into Ashe’s chest and takes hold of his heart.

Combing his hands through Dimitri’s hair, Ashe gently guides him to meet his eyes. Dimitri’s brow is pinched, but he doesn’t avoid Ashe’s gaze. The ache building in Ashe’s chest draws his lips to Dimitri’s once more. If he could, he would give him everything he’s ever wanted—would move the heavens and the earth, would challenge fate and every power he knows. To give him something, no matter how small it may be, means so much.

Dimitri follows as Ashe breaks the kiss, desperately seeking another. With a smile, Ashe gives him a peck but still withdraws. The pout Dimitri sports has Ashe’s grin stretching wide. He strokes Dimitri’s hair as compensation.

“As long as it’s something I’m comfortable with,” Ashe says, “I’d be more than happy to do it.”

He can’t imagine it’s anything he wouldn’t be alright with, but it takes time for him to warm up to new things. At first, even the thought of Dimitri placing his mouth upon his cock had him burning with embarrassment. Now, he not only loves that, but when he services other areas as well. They’ve been doing this long enough for Ashe to have learned a great deal about both Dimitri and himself. He can ask for things comfortably, but he knows well Dimitri often can’t find the words. Even after all these years, he sometimes questions if he’s worthy of happiness.

“Ah, of course, I would never—”

“I know. I know, Dimi.” Ashe kisses his cheek. His lips. “We can always talk about it, too.”

His expression softening, Dimitri laughs. “Yes, of course. I simply… I fear my own greed, for you already give me so very much. You give me more than you know, truly. And to ask for more feels…”

“Don’t underestimate what you do for me,” Ashe urges. “And I love you—I love making you happy and-and bringing you pleasure.”

“And I you.”

“Then you understand, don’t you?” Ashe grins. He gives a stray lock of Dimitri’s hair a tug. “The way you feel… I feel the same.”

Dimitri’s breath leaves him in a rush. His hands smooth up Ashe’s sides, rough fingertips eliciting shivers. He ducks his head to nose against Ashe’s temple before pressing a kiss there. Ashe fumbles even closer though he knows they’re almost as near as physically possible.

Sighing, Dimitri whispers, “Since the start, I have been the one to… You receive me. You are the one to accept…”

Ashe’s eyes go wide, but he holds his tongue.

“I would like…” Dimitri’s cheek brushes his own. He takes a slow, deep breath. His grip tightens only to relax once more. His lips find Ashe’s ear, breath hot and teasing. “I would enjoy it if you were to take me. Please, my love.”

The breath catches in Ashe’s throat. He imagined it before, of course. He’s _dreamed_ of learning the wet heat of Dimitri’s body only to wake to damp underbreeches. Ashe has never known such pleasures; much of his experience has come from his time with Dimitri, and this is something they haven’t even spoken of. When Ashe was with a couple of soldiers in the midst of the war, he naturally gravitated to the receptive role. He asked once or twice, cheeks aflame, to try taking but his partners were uninterested. It had not occurred to him to approach Dimitri about it.

“You do not have to, of course.” Dimitri traces his ribs. “I enjoy the pleasure you give me, make no mistake.”

Ashe confesses, “I’ve never… I don’t know what to do, but I would like to learn.”

Sighing softly, Dimitri clutches him closer. “My beloved, we can learn together. If it eases your mind, I, ah, took it upon myself to prepare in case… I hate to sound so presumptuous, but it’s the truth.”

“ _Oh_ … You did?”

“Don’t tease me.” He averts his eyes and bites the inside of his lip.

Ashe can’t help but smile. “I just didn’t expect it.” He kisses his cheek. “I don’t mean to tease you.”

Huffing out a laugh, Dimitri chases after his lips until he gets a proper kiss. “You don’t mind then?”

“‘Mind’ isn’t the word I would use, no.”

The smile that warms Dimitri’s face is breathtaking. “You’re too good for me,” he chuckles, tucking a lock of hair behind Ashe’s ear.

“You might think this is an indulgence for you, but it’s far from a hardship for me.”

Laughing brightly, Dimitri returns his hands to Ashe’s hips. He takes a step back and tugs Ashe along with him. “Even so, we don’t have to tonight.” His expression sobers as he continues, saying, “If you feel you need time to consider, I won’t be insulted. Please don’t feel pressured. I’m more than happy to make love to you as usual.”

Ashe’s eyes crinkle. There’s that golden heart. “You can’t tempt me with such an offer then expect me not to be eager…”

“Then… perhaps we should begin.”

Grinning, Ashe takes hold of Dimitri’s shirt and tugs it free from his belt. Dimitri helps him when he proves too tall for Ashe. His laugh is breathless. With a flick of his wrist, he tosses the article aside, giving Ashe a chance to admire the movement of his muscles.

Dimitri’s built like a statue with his broad shoulders and tapered waist. Drawn like a moth to flame, Ashe strokes his fingers over his chest and down his breastbone. His trail takes him across paled and puckered scars and soft lines of muscle. Dimitri’s abdomen jumps and his breath hitches. There’s something precious about such a reaction. Ashe’s lips quirk.

“You tease me still,” he accuses solemnly.

“I think you can agree _some_ teasing is fair.”

Dimitri hums, smirking. He cards his fingers through Ashe’s hair before taking hold and pulling him close. Ashe huffs, stumbling only to catch himself on Dimitri’s chest.

“Tip for tat, yes?” The smile he sports is near-dazzling.

“I suppose it’s only fair,” Ashe concedes, clever hands sliding to Dimitri’s belt. “Perhaps we should maintain this mindset.”

“You enjoy it, then?” Dimitri dips his lips to Ashe’s ear. His breath is hot and heavy, his teeth sharp, tongue teasing. “You’re far more devilish than most give you credit for.”

He growls, hips bucking when Ashe’s hand slips inside his breeches. Ashe nearly whines with him, the thrill it sends through him is so strong. Against his palm, Dimitri’s prick stiffens further. His mouth waters. He teases his thumb over the head of his cock. His foreskin has yet to fully withdraw, allowing it to collect precum. Face heating, Ashe traces the skin, spreading Dimitri’s slick with the pad of his thumb.

Dimitri’s breath shudders from his slack mouth. “Ashe…” His teeth catch Ashe’s earlobe.

“You’re already…” He swallows.

The noise that wrings itself from Dimitri’s throat is raw and soft in equal measure. It sends shivers down Ashe’s spine and his stomach clenches. For Dimitri, eagerness is not unusual, but he is rarely so dramatically affected. Does the thought of being taken hold this power over him? Is he already imagining Ashe’s fingers filling him? His prick?

Feeling the beat of his heart, the wavering of his breath, and the needy press of his cock does something wicked to Ashe. The heat building in his middle goes molten, curling through his chest and down, down, _down_. He fears he’ll melt—dragged to the floor by the sheer force of his desire. More than anything, he wants to see Dimitri overcome—consumed by his ecstasy just as Ashe threatens to be consumed.

“Oh, _Dimi_ ,” Ashe whispers. Slowly, so very slowly, he gentles Dimitri’s foreskin from the head of his cock.

Dimitri’s faltering grip on his hair twinges pleasantly. He wavers, leaning heavily upon Ashe’s shoulder. “My love… _Oh_ ,” he gasps. “Oh!” His wet and wanting mouth finds Ashe’s throat.

“The bed,” Ashe chokes out. Then, “Your pants.”

With an unsteady laugh, Dimitri shoves his breeches down his thighs and stumbles back. Ashe keeps a hand on Dimitri’s flank and, with the other, tears back the curtains shrouding the bed. Dimitri allows himself to collapse, sitting heavily on the bed.

He’s gorgeous—a work of art. His grin is lopsided and almost shy as if Ashe hasn’t seen him bare and raw in all ways. Oh, but he hasn’t, not yet. He’s about to experience a side of Dimitri he’s never before witnessed. He nearly chokes on air at the thought.

Newly spurred by his wandering mind, Ashe takes a knee to get started on Dimitri’s boots. He knows the lacing’s pattern so well it does little to distract him. He’ll soon experience the hot clutch of Dimitri’s wanting body. He’ll see Dimitri’s newfound pleasure. Dimitri will cling to his shoulders, will cry his name, will accept him in.

Ashe tugs off the first boot with more force than he intended. Dimitri’s chuckle is deep and rasping.

“Does the prospect of claiming my maidenhead excite you so?” his voice is low and curling like smoke.

Ashe’s fingers fumble, hooking themselves in the laces of Dimitri’s remaining boot. Dimitri’s virginity. He’ll experience Dimitri’s first time with him. Of course, this is obvious, and yet to hear it in so many words fills his stomach with butterflies. It’s hard for Ashe to distinguish his excitement from his nerves. He pulls the laces free with more vigor.

With a gritted smile, he asks, “Do you know what you do to me?”

He’s unsure if he’s ever seen Dimitri bear an _impish_ smile—perhaps tonight is simply meant to be one of firsts. It distracts him so that Dimitri’s foot slipping between his thighs takes him by surprise. He jumps, a little yelp escaping him as Dimitri brushes the ball of his foot against his prick. He moans, long and low, hips rutting of their own accord.

“Oh, my beloved,” Dimitri croons, “how beautiful you are.” He tilts his head, blond hair falling across his shoulder. His gaze is lidded and starless.

Ashe’s chest aches. “I-I shouldn’t come yet,” he says even as he grinds against him, helpless to his need.

“Keep unlacing my boot, beloved.”

Whimpering, Ashe does as he’s told, trembling all the while. Dimitri pulls his foot from Ashe’s prick and he tries to follow, eyes squeezed shut and jaw slack. He needs it. Flames, he has scarcely experienced desire so potent in his life. He wants to press himself against Dimitri’s boot and chase his pleasure to completion. He wants to strip Dimitri bare and litter his skin with bites and kisses. More than anything, he wants to push him onto the bed and learn him fully.

“If you are to take my virginity, my love, you must withstand your lust.” Dimitri brushes his toes across the rigid line of Ashe’s cock, earning a groan. His smile softens. “Unless you can promise me,” with the ball of his foot, he applies light pressure to the head, “you possess the vigor for a repeat performance.”

“ _Saints_ ,” Ashe pants. He yanks the laces loose, still rolling his hips.

“You’re almost there…”

Ashe pulls the boot from Dimitri’s foot and heaves a great sigh.

“You’re doing so well,” Dimitri purrs and slides his foot down Ashe’s length. The cry that it drags from him is nearly a wail. Dimitri hushes him, but refuses to cease his teasing. “If you wish to remove my breeches, I’ll be forced to stop touching you, sweetheart.”

Biting his lip, Ashe clutches at Dimitri’s ankle and pant leg. “Please, let me… let me come…” He squirms, rubbing against the arch of his foot.

“But, beloved, do you not desire my maidenhead still?”

Ashe’s head feels fuzzy and his chest tight. “I-I will… I will regain my, _ah_ , vigor while preparing…”

Dimitri hums, increasing the pressure incrementally. “Beautiful. Utterly beautiful…”

“While preparing your body,” he chokes out. “I’ll surely grow ready again and-and if I’m too excited, experiencing your body for the first time—”

With a breathless groan, Dimitri jerks his foot away and stands. His eye is as black as the night. His lips are swollen from Ashe’s kisses and his own teeth.

Ashe thrusts, searching for something that isn’t there, and whines. “Wait…”

Dimitri steps out of his breeches and kicks them aside. With those strong hands of his, he helps Ashe, still foggy from his lust, to his feet. His control wavers when he reaches Ashe’s belt and his thew results in the buckle bending beneath his fingertips. He falters. Ashe laughs weakly and bats his hands away, taking care of the rest himself.

When his breeches are tossed away, Dimitri groans, gaze roving over his bared skin. “Oh… Oh, you need it so badly, don’t you, my love?” He brushes his knuckles against Ashe’s dripping cock.

Ashe’s stomach tightens and he mewls, rubbing against him. Need it he does, desperately so—needs Dimitri in all ways. His attempts to answer prove fruitless, words suppressed by unsteady gasps. He braces himself against Dimitri’s broad shoulders. Resting his forehead against the back of his hand, he pants into the tight space between them.

“Do you still want to come now?” he asks, kissing the crown of Ashe’s head. He curls his fingers around Ashe’s girth, thumb tracing his slit. Ashe keens, head tossed back. Dimitri hushes him, teasing his frenulum with a light touch. “Either way is perfectly acceptable, beloved.”

“Help me…” Ashe swallows. He attempts to continue only for a moan to overcome his words.

None of Ashe’s past partners were able to wring such wonton noises from him. Dimitri plays him like a fiddle, knowing just where and how to touch him. No matter how he attempts to stifle himself, the whimpers still escape. Dimitri revels in it, groaning with him, breathing in his gasps, tasting his cries. He kisses down Ashe’s jaw and across his cheek. When their lips meet, he moans. Ashe’s cock throbs. Dimitri laps at his bottom lip until he opens to him, allowing him to savor each hitched breath and whine straight from the source.

Ashe has to force himself to break the kiss. “I can’t—I need—”

Another kiss is pressed to the crown of his head. “Let us move to the bed.”

“Please…”

Dimitri’s hands return to Ashe’s hips, squeezing gently. Getting into bed takes longer than it rightfully should, but Ashe can’t bring himself to stop kissing and touching his lover. His skin is warm, and his soft sighs are addictive. Ashe could spend the rest of his life luxuriating here, in the circle of Dimitri’s arms. Dimitri crawls onto the bed first and Ashe follows, closing the curtains behind them. In the dark, their hands meet. Dimitri laces their fingers.

“Would you like to get under the covers?”

Ashe shakes his head, then laughs. “I’m warm enough if you are.”

“Yes, and I suspect we’ll warm up further soon enough,” Dimitri lilts. He kisses Ashe’s temple and squeezes his hand. “My love… how might I please you most?”

Behind Ashe, the curtains at the foot of the bed are cracked, if barely. It allows the firelight to curl around his back and illuminate Dimitri’s face. His sincerity is plain to see, as is his desire—it’s in the softness of his mouth and the color painting his cheeks.

Ashe shifts his weight from knee to knee, toes curling against the duvet. Careful to make his movements clear, he reaches out, one hand moving to Dimitri’s jaw and the other to the back of his head. He strokes a finger over the string pulled taut against Dimitri’s hair.

“May I?”

Dimitri inclines his head, if barely. His lips curl.

The patch slips away, caught in Ashe’s careful hands. He passes it back to him and his smile grows. With a soft breath, something that wanted to be a laugh, Dimitri tucks it beneath his pillow.

“Now, my love, how do you see our night continuing?”

Biting his lip, he asks, “You said you prepared yourself, yes?”

“Ah, yes.”

Ashe swallows. His mouth is growing drier. “I want to… to prepare you further. If that’s alright with you, of course.”

“You will use your fingers as I do?”

“Yes. I want you to feel comfortable. I want, more than anything, for you to enjoy it.”

Ducking his head, Dimitri presses the back of his hand to his mouth. His brow tightens.

Ashe clenches his fists. His palms are slick. “If… If you don’t mind, I’d like to try something else, as well.”

Like a bloodhound called to heel, Dimitri perks. He pins Ashe with his gaze, eye gleaming like burnished metal in the low light. He’s handsome—unfairly so, with that arresting stare. His beauty is the sort that threatens to steal Ashe’s breath away at any given moment.

“I would like to prepare you with…” He licks his lips, each movement measured. Despite his superficial calm, his heart races and he feels almost lightheaded.

Dimitri’s jaw goes slack. His gaze flickers over Ashe’s face as if he’s searching for some sign of teasing.

“You do it for me,” Ashe defends, fighting the urge to fidget. “I would like to try.”

He nods faintly. “I-I—Yes, I would like to… Yes.”

Leaning back, he braces himself on his arms. The shifting of his muscles drags Ashe’s eyes to his abdomen and lower, to his flushed prick. The pinkened head of his cock is revealed entirely now. He’s so very slick; Ashe’s mouth waters.

Ashe traces his iliac furrow with his forefinger. Dimitri shivers, legs falling open. It gives Ashe a little thrill, even after all this time, to receive such a response. Sucking in a breath, he moves on to brushing his fingers against his cock, spreading his slick. Groaning, Dimitri’s head lolls and his arms tremble beneath his weight. He’s the embodiment of lust and every lovely thing that fills Ashe’s dreams.

“I’ll take my pleasure now and…” Ashe clears his throat, feeling he may catch aflame. “I know I won’t be able to stand it while I prepare you. That’s not too selfish of me, is it?”

The moan Dimitri releases is enough to make Ashe tremble. He sits up, hand finding the back of Ashe’s neck. His grip is firm and warm—his kiss even more so. Ashe’s eyes flutter. Fire drips down his spine, pooling low in his belly. He loops his arms around Dimitri’s neck and tilts his head, breathing him in. Kissing is one thing Ashe can never get enough of, and _being_ kissed is even more potent.

Dimitri’s tongue slides against his own. His fingers tighten. Another groan, a tug of his hair, and goosebumps trail across his arms. His cock _throbs_. He mewls and rolls his hips, searching for relief.

“What would you like, darling? My hand or my mouth?”

Ashe whimpers.

Dimitri’s free hand finds his ribcage, rough fingertips smoothing over the lines of his bone. “More than anything, I desire your pleasure, my love. How might I best serve you?”

“Your mouth,” he pants. “I want your mouth.”

“Shall I lay back for you?” His thumb finds Ashe’s nipple and his breathing stutters.

“Can… Can I?”

“You can have anything.”

Dimitri catches him beneath his thighs and lifts him with ease. With a little cry, Ashe clings to his neck and presses his face to his hair. The show of strength has his stomach swooping. It’s almost easy to forget how very powerful Dimitri is, he's so gentle. He holds in that strength to flutter kisses across Ashe’s sternum, to tuck flowers behind his ear, and make love to him. Dimitri’s crown weighs heavily upon him rather than inspiring him to hold his head high, to place himself beyond the reach of mortal men. He’s human and flawed—delicate, despite all of his natural authority. It’s rare for him to manhandle Ashe for fear of hurting him, even when he knows it will set him aflame. This is the man holding Ashe to his chest, too kind to risk a moment of discomfort.

Dimitri presses his nose to his temple, whispering, “So light, just perfect…”

Ashe’s legs circle his hips. Between their bodies, his prick weeps precum. He whimpers and squirms despite himself, his cock rubbing against Dimitri’s abdomen and spreading its slick.

Crooning wordlessly, Dimitri kisses his ear. “Beautiful… You’re so very beautiful.”

Ashe’s hold tightens. “ _Dimitri_ …”

“You are,” he insists and squeezes his thighs for good measure. With a twist of his torso, he deposits Ashe onto the pillows, breathless and ready. From his spot braced above him, Dimitri smiles. “Any special requests, beloved?”

Slipping his fingers into his hair, Ashe shyly murmurs, “Just don’t tease me…”

Dimitri’s smile softens. “Of course, my heart.”

He kisses his way down Ashe’s chest and stomach, pausing only to lap at his nipples and hip bones. Ashe takes deep breaths in hopes of calming his racing heart. Soon, Dimitri’s clever tongue is at the head of his cock. Ashe bites the inside of his cheek and forces himself to stay still. Taking hold of his hips, Dimitri settles between his legs and mouths along the line of his prick. The hot puffs of his breath and the sudden flickers of tongue make Ashe’s toes curl.

“Don’t tease,” he pleads, tugging at Dimitri’s hair.

Dimitri growls, lips against the base of Ashe’s cock. Ashe whimpers and bucks in response. His mind is slow moving, each thought like honey. When he opens his mouth to speak, to beg, nothing but whines escape. It only urges Dimitri on.

“Pretty,” he whispers against Ashe’s skin. “Pretty, beautiful creature…”

He licks his way back to the head, paying special attention to his frenulum. Ashe clasps a hand over his mouth, eyes closed. As if sensing his attempts to stifle himself, Dimitri takes the head of his cock into the wet heat of his mouth. Ashe bites his thumb. It’s good, so good. And Dimitri is so wonderfully _eager_ for it. His fingers knead at Ashe’s thighs. He sucks and licks the head of his cock, each movement luxuriant. Moaning, Dimitri takes more in, lips stretched obscenely around Ashe’s girth.

He’s attentive, as always, and takes his time. No matter how Ashe tugs on his hair or bucks his hips, he refuses to speed up. Before, Dimitri has confessed to the ecstasy this brings him—the way his prick throbs when his jaw is aching, Ashe’s taste at the back of his throat. Just thinking about Dimitri chasing his own pleasure while servicing him has Ashe’s stomach tightening. Dimitri hums around him.

“ _Please_ ,” he wails, trembling. “Dimi, please!”

The head of his cock presses to the back of Dimitri’s throat. Dimitri swallows around him. Ashe keens. Heat is building inside him, curling through him until he’s lost in the haze of it. He won't last long—he never does when he’s with Dimitri.

Only Dimitri can make him feel this way, like he’s going to come apart at the seams but it’s alright, it’s safe. Though he’ll break down, Dimitri will piece him together again, bit by bit, kiss by kiss. Another swallow and he takes Ashe further. Ashe’s head lolls, and he arches into the feeling. The liquid fire builds inside him, spiraling higher and higher. His eyes flutter. Too much, _too_ _much_ —

“ _More_. I-I need…”

Dimitri bobs his head, slow and steady. Ashe closes his thighs around his head, unable to stop himself. It earns him a moan. Shifting his grip, he smooths his hands up Ashe’s thighs. Dimitri withdraws until he holds the tip of Ashe’s cock on his tongue. His eye is barely open and brimmed with tears. The sight is indecent—beyond Ashe’s filthiest fantasies.

“I-I’m going to…”

Taking him back into his mouth, Dimitri meets Ashe’s eyes and sucks. Ashe’s body goes taut as a bowstring. A sob catches in his throat. Dimitri hums as he swallows down his cum, hands sliding to his ass. He holds him tight, the bite of his nails grounding. Dimitri drinks him down. Ashe whines, the tension draining from him. Grip gentling, Dimitri lowers Ashe’s hips back to the bed and smooths his fingers over his hips. He withdraws. Ashe’s cock returns to rest against his abdomen, spreading cum and spit across his skin.

Ashe drags a hand over his face. He can’t stop trembling.

Whining, Dimitri noses against his thigh. He mouths at the tender skin there with slick, swollen lips. The hint of teeth makes Ashe shiver.

“My beloved, you’re so utterly beautiful. I have no words,” he rasps and drags his tongue over the spot he just bit. “I could listen to you forever.”

Dimitri’s voice dips low, stripped bare from his service. It makes goosebumps run down Ashe’s legs. His voice will be rough for the rest of the night, serving as a reminder. That’s what Ashe has done to him—no, what Dimitri did to himself in his avidity to satisfy his lover.

Ashe moans and reaches out to him with weak arms. He guides Dimitri to lay at his side, kissing across his forehead when he comes near. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“You need not thank me,” he chuckles. “You do know I enjoy it, don’t you?” To reiterate, he hooks a leg over Ashe’s own and presses his weeping cock to his thigh. His skin is hot and slick with his lust. Tucking his face against Ashe’s shoulder allows for his breath to curl across his skin. He smooths a hand across Ashe’s abdomen. “The sight of you in the throes of pleasure…”

Shivering, Ashe kisses his brow. “Give me a minute to catch my breath, and I’ll take care of you, too.”

Wet, sucking kisses are strung across his collarbones. Long fingers draw circles over his skin. A rock of Dimitri’s hips and a little gasp spills from him.

Ashe cards his fingers through his hair. “Does it feel good?”

“Ah, yes, it-it…” Dimitri’s hand hooks around his hip, holding him still so he can rut against his thigh. “Just let me… for just a while, I want to savor it.”

Chuckling, he closes his eyes. His heart is still racing. “Alright, sweetheart. Anything you want.” He brushes his lips against Dimitri’s hair, breathing him in. “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dimitri's dialogue is ridiculous. I know it's "tit for tat" but I was having a 1500s moment.
> 
> The second part of this is almost done, but I'm not sure when I'll have a chance to get to it considering the chaotic times.
> 
> I want to thank [the nsfw discord](https://discord.gg/dJVHnap) for helping me with this hell piece.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> [My nsfw fe3h Twitter @Konigscrusade](https://twitter.com/konigscrusade).
> 
> You can find my other stuff through [my Carrd](https://konigsberg.carrd.co/).


End file.
